Babysitting Avenger's Style
by Citizenofwhoville123
Summary: Tony Stark hires the rest of the Avengers to do a...favor for him. My first Avenger's Fic, so don't go too hard on me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ummmm...well. This is the first time I've written something Avengers related. Ever. So this may be terrible. I'm really very sorry! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own this. Last time I posted something on this lovely site, I didn't own it. So I probably don't own this either. It's terrible!

Babysitting - Avengers Style

Natasha ducked behind a metal crate, cursing as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Ah, hey Nat."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Nat."

"Don't."

"I call Pepper 'Pep' occasionally."

"I don't care if you call her Tinsel Butterfly. You can call me by my full name."

"Fine by my, Nat."

Natasha rolled her eyes. Tony Stark was simply the most annoying man she had ever met. She honestly had no idea how Pepper put up with him constantly.

"Why did you call me, Tony."

"I need a favor. You free?"

"Hang on." she said, setting down her phone. She stood up, signaling Clint to take aim and firing two quick shots into the distance. She then picked up the phone again, using one hand to hold it up to her ear and the other to signal the archer to come down.

"Now I'm free. What do you need?"

"Well.." began Tony, taking a deep breath. "See, Pepper has a conference to attend on Saturday, and at the same time, I'm supposed to be at a press screening on the other end of the country."

"And?"

"Well, I - we - that is, Pepper and I - were wondering if you could come by and watch Evana for us?"

"Absolutely not." said Natasha.

Clint dusted off his hands as he walked over to her.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Tony." she said darkly.

"Ah. What does he want?"

"He wants us to watch Evana for him while he and Pepper are away. I told him it wasn't going to happen."

"Oh, come on guys." protested Tony. "Bruce is already here, and the Captain and Thor both promised to come by. It'll be great fun."

"I can think of a lot of words that come to mind when I consider what you're asking. Great fun is not one of them."

"Nothing I can say will change your mind then?"

"Nope."

"See you tonight?"

"Fine." Natasha sighed. "You owe me, Stark."

"Yep."

"Right. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to Clint.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"New York."

"Why?"

"We've been asked to babysit."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviews, especially the anonymous one! I can't PM you to thank you, but I really, really appreciate it! :)

Here's chapter two!

"I'm really sorry about this."

Pepper was apologizing profusely as she bustled around the lower floor of Stark Tower (or the Avengers Tower, as it was called now since it had become a sort of informal headquarters for team.)

"I know that it's such short notice and you must be busy."

Pepper, in her smart black dress and heels, stepped over a piece of metal on the ground which may have belonged to her husband or her daughter and looked worriedly at the self named ABC Bunch (Avengers Babysitting Crew) which consisted of Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Natasha.

"If we didn't absolutely need you to do this we wouldn't ask."

Natasha reached out and touched Pepper's shoulder.

"Look, Pepper, it's fine. Really."

Pepper nodded, looking preoccupied and worried.

"Tony! Evana! Down here now!"

There was a crash from upstairs and Pepper sighed.

"They'll be down in a minute." she said, tossing a few items in her purse.

Tony and Evana both appeared a minute later. Tony was dressed in a suit and holding a briefcase in each hand (one being an actual one and the other being Tony's iron man suit.) His daughter was dressed somewhat less fancily in play clothes and safety goggles, though Natasha did wonder whether her clothing was supposed to be smoking.

"Tony, we need to go now."

The man in question held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I know, I know, okay?"

"Now, Evana," continued Pepper, bending down to quickly kiss the six year old on the cheek, "You'll be good for everyone, right?"

Evana nodded solemnly, her dark eyes serious, but Tony muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'no.'

"What was that?" asked Pepper sharply.

"Um, nothing." muttered Tony.

"Right." Pepper stood up. She and Tony went for the door.

Bruce looked at Pepper in panicked confusion.

"But...what do we do?"

"Oh, keep her out of trouble. Don't let her go out unsupervised." said Pepper breezily.

"And don't let her do anything she wants to." said Tony cheerfully. "Bye!"


End file.
